Sourire Cafe Series Special Story :: I Love You
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Memiliki fisik yang berbeda, bukan berarti nggak bisa memiliki cinta sejati. Bagi Shindong, hanya Nari-lah satu- satunya pelanggan spesial di dalam hidupnya.


**Sourire Café Series**

**Special Story**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Pairing :: Shindong X Nari**

**Rated :: K**

**Genre :: Romance**

**.**

**This is special story in Sourire café series.. Hope You Like It All~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pov :: Shin Donghee<p>

.

La Sourire café.. Disinilah sekarang aku bekerja..

" Silahkan.." Kuletakkan dua piring milk rolls croissant, makanan baru untuk musim dingin. Sebuah roti gulung manis dimananya didalamnya dimasukkan susu kental yang agak hangat karena digoreng. Masakan yang sangat kusukai untuk musim dingin. Wookie memang koki paling hebat.

Berikutnya aku meletakkan dua cappuccino di meja pelanggan yang notabene adalah sepasang keksaih itu. Setelahnya aku kembali ke tempatku, disamping meja kasir.

Beginilah yang biasa aku lakukan, menunggu orang memesan dan membawakan pesanan mereka.

Aku nggak seperti pelayan café yang lain. Hampir setiap harinya mereka semua sibuk melayani para tamu yang datang dengan raut wajah kesal. Memang nggak semuanya kesal atau sedih secara nyata, banyak yang sengaja mencari kesempatan ditemani mereka karena konsep café ini adalah pelayanan.

Tapi itu nggak berarti buatku..

Nggak ada yang memintaku untuk menemani mereka.. Setidaknya tadinya nggak ada sampai hari itu.. Hari dimana aku berubah dan akhirnya memiliki seorang pelanggan tetap yang sangat manis.

Peristiwa itu terjadi dua setengah tahun yang lalu.. Di Sourire café..

.

.

" Hyung… Aku datang!" Kulihat Wookie berlari masuk ke café dan langsung kabur ke dapur. Dia selalu terburu- buru karena baru pulang sekolah. Yap.. Ada tiga yang masih sekolah di café kami.. Wookie, Kyuhyun dan Henry. Ketiganya berada di tingkat yang berbeda- beda.

Kyuhyun dan Henry baru masuk ke café dengan nafas kacau.

" Hosh.. Hosh.. Wo-wookie hyung kecepetan.. Hosh.. Capeek!" Racau Henry sang real magnae sambil bersandar dimeja Hyukkie yang memang sejak awal sampai kapanpun selalu menjabat sebagai kasir café kami. Teukie hyung mempercayainya dalam bagian keuangan.

" Kalian kan tahu Wookie kalau buru-buru itu kayak apa.. Kenapa juga dikejar." Kulihat Hyukkie hanya cengengesan aja. Aku ikut tertawa kecil melihat mereka. Hanya tertawa.

Kyuhyun agak cemberut sambil menyeka keringatnya. " Udahlah.. Aku mau ganti baju. Lho, Shindong hyung kenapa senyum- senyum aja disini? Nganggur eh?" Evil magnae itu menatapku heran sambil menatap ke sekeliling ruangan café.

" Ya, Kyu.. Belum ada pelanggan baru yang memesan, jadi aku santai." Jawabku.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkanku disusul oleh Henry. Aku kembali bersandar di meja kasir yang panjang hingga menuju pintu dapur café.

" Ya, hyung.. Sengganggg.." Gumam Hyukkie malas.

Karena konsep café ini yang selalu menemani pelanggan yang sedih, kadang banyak pelanggan yang suka seenaknya datang dan pulang dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Sudah sering ada pelanggan yang datang pagi dan baru pulang sore.

Kadang aku berpikir.. Memang namanya Sourire yang berarti senyuman.. Tapi kalau seperti itu bukannya kita sama kayak host club? Mau nanya ke Teukie hyung tapi nggak enak. Café ini adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

Aku mengenal Teukie hyung sejak kelas satu SMA. Hyung yang sangat berkarisma bahkan aku tertarik masuk ke dalam karismanya itu. Karena itu aku sangat menghormati Teukie hyung. Selain aku, Teukie hyung sang bos, Hyukkie si kasir, Wookie sebagai koki juga Kyuhyun dan Henry yang menjadi pelayan. Disini juga ada Sungmin, koki kedua juga Siwon, yang paling laku dicari pelanggan.

Kami membangn café ini dari awal.

Kenapa Teukie hyung nggak merekrut pelayan lain yah? Katanya sih dia ingin ada orang yang benar- benar cocok. Dia ingin yang bekerja di cafenya bukan hanya orang yang butuh uang dan pekerjaan. Dia pernah bilang kalau suatu saat yang bekerja di café kami adalah orang yang akan ditakdirkan membangun café kami apapun yang terjadi.

Aku sadar kalau kalimat itu sekarang menjadi kenyataan..

Balik ke masa lalu..

" Shindong.." Kudengar Teukie hyung memanggilku.

" Nae, hyung?"

" Kenapa hanya bengong disitu. Seorang pelanggan di meja nomor lima minta ditemani seseorang. Bisakah kau menemaninya?"

Bukannya nggak ada yang mau aku temani? Hanya saja sangat sedikit yang mengobrol dengan namja gendut sepertiku. Yah, nasib deh punya bobot lebih.. Hhehe..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku membawa kantung berukuran sedang yang berisi roti yang kubeli di toko roti daegu bread di ujung Myeondong street. Roti disana terkenal sangat enak loh.. Wajar kalau aku membelinya kan? Buat sarapan.. Aku ini sudah lulus dan keluar dari rumah, jadi aku jarang sarapan di apartemenku.

" Kyaa! Tolonglah ahjussi! Taehyeon eonnie bilang aku bisa kerja disini. Lagipula aku kan direkomendasikan oleh Yoochun oppa."

Aku berhenti tak jauh dari sebuah toko pakaian. Menatap seorang gadis yang bertubuh mungil dan sangat manis.

Dia bilang bekerja? Bukannya dia masih kecil.

" Aku nggak percaya. Sudah sana pergi!" Hardik seorang ahjussi dari dalam toko pakaian itu.

" Ahjussi.. Aku ini yeojya chingunya Yoochun oppa. Kok nggak percaya sih?"

" Sudah sana pergi. Yoochun-sshi itu sudah punya pacar. Dan itu bukan kamu.."

Kulihat yeojya itu mendengus kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan toko itu. Kutatap dia dan saat berjalan kearahku dia juga menatap kearahku. Tingginya nggak lebih dari bahuku. Tubuhnya pendek dan kulitnay putih. Rambutnya lurus panjang tanpa ikal sedikitpun dan berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

Manis…

Saat dekat denganku, dia tersenyum sopan sambil mengangguk sesekali. Dapat kurasakan aroma vanilla dari parfum yang dikenakannya. Otak kiriku bahkan melambat. Aku nggak bisa merespon senyumnya dengan cepat.

Buru- buru aku menoleh dan yeojya itu sudah berjalan semakin jauh dari tempatku.

Siapa dia?

Kusentuh dadaku yang degup jantngnya agak bermasalah. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

" Shindong hyung!" Tiba- tiba aku terkejut karena seekor, ah salah.. Maksudku seorang anak monyet.. Huahaha.. Lebih sadis lagi! Oke, maksudku Hyukkie meloncat dan bergelayut di pundakku. " Hayo ngeliatin siapa? Mau bolos eh? Kulaporin Teukie hyung dipecat lho.."

" Dasar anak autis, siapa yang mau bolos? Ini aku mau ke café." Balasku sambil berjalan dan membiarkan si kuris Hyukkie tetap bergelayut di punggungku.

Hyukkie terkekeh. " Woow.. Aku nggak bakal capek nih.."

" Ongkos yee.."

" Pelit amat hyung! Aku kan cuma numpang gelayutan aja.. Ampe Sourire café kok.. Sebentar lagi juga nyampe.." Namja kurus itu masih aja tertawa kecil sambil tetap gelayutan dibelakangku.

Aku mendengus sekali. " Persisi kayak anak monyet."

" Berarti hyung king kong!" Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu namja kurus bermulut iseng itu loncat dan berjalan disampingku sambil ketawa ngakak.

Bodohnya, aku ikut terkekeh. Aku memang sudah biasa mendengar guyonan Lee Hyukjae si konyol di café. " Ne.. Jangan banyak ketawa. Simpan tenagamu untuk bekerja nanti Lee Hyukjae."

" Heyo.. Sejak kapan kau belajar jadi bos Shindong hyung?" Hyukkie kembali tertawa sambil memukul lenganku kegelian.

Dasar..

Tapi ngomong- ngomong..

Aku kembali menoleh kebelakang. Tempat dimana yeojya tadi bertatapan denganku.. Ada yang tertinggal disana..

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Ahjussi, jebaaallll.."

Dia lagi?

Pagi ini lagi- lagi aku bertemu dengannya di tempat yang sama. Yeojya mungil itu..

" Sudah kubilang nggak bisa. Sana pergi!" Ahjussi itu pun masih sama, menolaknya. Sebenarnya dia butuh apa sih?

Tapi si yeojya nggak berniat menyerah. " Aku bisa bekerja dengan baik. Aku lulus dari sekolah desain dengan nilai bagus. Aku ingin bekerja di toko ini. Jebal.. Izinkan aku mencobanya.."

" Kubilang tidak! Mengganggu saja." Ahjussi itu masuk ke tokonya dengan wajah sebal.

Si yeojya itu kini berdiri mematung.

Perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Kenapa aku ingin menyapanya? Aku juga nggak terlalu tahu kenapa.

"Mianhae.."

Dia menatapku kaget. " Ah, ne.. Oppa yang kemarin? Annyeong!" Dia tersenyum manis dan membungkuk sopan kepadaku. " Ada apa?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku meski sebenarnya nggak gatal sedikitpun. " Ani.. Aku.. Cuma mau nyapa aja."

Dia tertawa pelan. " Yah ampun.. Oppa suka sama aku ya? Kok nyapa tiba- tiba?"

Sangat percaya diri!

Dan aku hanya cemberut melihatnya. " Kau ini kan yeojya, mudah sekali bicara begitu. Untung aku orang baik, coba aku orang jahat. Pasti aku akan memanfaatkan kalimatmu itu." Balasku dengan sok jual mahal. Padahal kini jantungku berdegup kencang..

Suka dia bilang…?

" Namaku Jung Nari. Oppa?"

" Shin Donghee. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Shindong." Jawabku.

Dia kembali tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. Gayanya saat tertawa manis sekali. " Sama seperti kelihatannya yah.."

" Ya, kau mengejekku yah? Aku memang bertubuh gemuk. Tapi aku tampan!" Balasku agak kesal tapi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yeojya itu, Nari, dia tertawa lebih geli. " Mian.. Mianhae oppa.. Aku kan cuma bercanda.." Balasnya sambil menepuk tanganku. Dia kembali bersikap tenang dan tersenyum. " Nae, oppa.. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Senang berkenalan dengamu. Annyeong.." Dia membungkuk sekali dan berlari meninggalkanku.

Kutatap sosok mungilnya yang semakin menjauh.

Jung Nari..

Saat itu aku nggak berpikir kalau ternyata dialah orang yang memang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku nggak pernah bermimpi yeojya semanis itulah yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Secara fisik dan kepribadian.

Aaahh! Aku lupa minta nomor ponselnya!

Humm.. Kapan bisa bertemu dengannya? Apa aku bisa menemuinya lagi di depan toko ini besok pagi?

Siapa tahu? Coba aja..

.

Ah tapi.. Tebakanku saat itu meleset..

Itu hari pertama aku bicara dengannya dan ternyata aku nggak bisa menemukannya lagi. Apa dia menyerah datang ke toko itu? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Saat itu aku terlalu mencemaskannya.

Dua bulan aku nggak lagi melihatnya. Tapi sedetikpun aku nggak pernah melupakannya..

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Jangan lemas begitu hyung.." Tegur Kyuhyun saat kami berjalan pulang membeli beberapa barang tambahan yang habis dadakan. Kami sama- sama menenteng kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar.

" Berat!" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

Brugh! Kantung belanjaannya menabrak seseorang dan beberapa belanjaan kami jatuh berhamburan.

" Ah, mian tuan.. Mianhae.." Namja tinggi yang menggunakan jas hitam itu memunguti belanjaan kami dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bertampang bête. " Lain kali hati- hati."

" Nae." Namja itu tersenyum sopan.

" Heyo, Hankyung! Ayo cepat!"

Pandanganku tertuju pada seorang namja bertubuh gemuk dengan rambut cepak dan namja yang lebih kurus dari namja disebelahnya dengan berambut coklat gelap dan mata sipit berdiri di samping mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi kedua namja itu.

" Hyung kenapa muram belakangan ini? Patah hati?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku menggeleng. " Aku bahkan belum menyatakan apa- apa." Balasku sambil terkekeh.

Balasan Kyuhyun hanya sebuah kata oooh yang keluar mulus dari bibirnya. Kami berdua masuk ke dalam Sourire café yang siang itu cukup ramai.

" Mereka datang lagi?" Kyuhyun berbisik.

" Mereka?" Ulangku bingung.

" Itu pasangan namja itu. Yang satunya sangat manis dan yang satunya namja yang sangat tampan. Mereka itu gay.. Tapi biarlah. Bukan urusan kita. Mereka pelanggan café dari jaman tempat ini sebuah kedai sih.."

Aku mengangguk memahami ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sayang juga sih kalau namja semanis dan kelihatan lembut itu seorang gay. Tapi nggak ada hubungannya denganku. Karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun juga sama. Namja itu menyukai Sungmin yang sama- sama namja.

Tapi pandanganku tertuju pada seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian dengan wajah tertekuk.

Déjà vu..

Kuletakkan belanjaanku di tempat Hyukkie dan mendekatinya. " Nari?"

Kenapa aku melihatnya seperti Nari?

Yeojya itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dan dia terkejut melihatku. " O-oppa!" Serunya shock. " Ke-kenapa oppa ada disini? Aiish.. Oppa bekerja di café ini?"

Kualihkan pandanganku kesekelilingku. Nggak ada tanda- tanda dia datang dengan orang lain. " Aku salah satu pelayan disini. Kau.. Sendirian kesini?"

Wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih. Tapi ia tersenyum. " Kalau oppa pelayan.. Oppa mau kan menemaniku seharian ini? Kudengar dari salah seorang eonnie di kampusku, Sourire café itu café special yang akan menemani pelanggan mereka yang sedang sedih. Makanya aku kesini.. Oppa mau menemaniku?"

Aku diam sejenak. " Kau sedang sedih?"

" Aku baru patah hati, oppa.." Yeojya manis itu tersenyum pilu dihadapanku.

Patah hati?

Pluk! Kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Saat aku menoleh, Teukie hyung tersenyum dibelakangku.

" Dia memintamu, Shin Donghee.. Tentu kau nggak akan mendiamkan pelanggan yang menunggumu ini kan?" Leader kami itu berjalan meninggalkanku didepan Nari.

" Nae, hyung." Aku duduk di depan Nari dan menatapnya. " Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku.. Aku memang belum tentu bisa membantu menyelesaikannya, tapi aku bisa meringankan bebanmu."

" Gomapta.."

.

_Aku ditipu, oppa.." Permulaan kalimat Nari masih ku ingat. " Salah satu sunbae di kampus bilang menyukaiku. Dan aku juga menyukainya sejak lama. Tadinya aku berpikir dia serius.. Tapi ternyata dia hanya menjadikanku bahan taruhan karena dia tahu aku menyukainya."_

" _Dia bilang merekomendasikanku di toko pakaian yang dulu tempat kita bertemu, ternyata dia bohong. Dan setelah dua bulan dia menghilang, tiba- tiba saat muncul dia memutuskanku. Hhaha.. Menyedihkan.."_

Sepanjang siang itu aku menemani Nari di café.

Dia bercerita banyak tentang mantan pacarnya itu. Kalau nggak salah namanya Park Yoochun. Kenapa ada namja kurang ajar yang menyakiti yeojya semanis Nari? Kalau aku mengenal namja itu, akan kuhajar dia.

Curhatan Nari membuatku nggak bisa tidur malam ini..

Aku terus memikirkannya..

" _Besok.. Aku boleh datang kesini lagi?"_

Kembali kuingat kata- kata sebelum Nari pulang. Besok kami akan bertemu lagi ya?

Hmm.. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Aku ingin bilang padanya kalau aku menyukainya. Tapi rasanya aku nggak mau bilang sekarang. Aku ingin dia jauh mengenalku dulu baru menyatakannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Seperti yang dikatakan Nari, hari ini dia datang lagi.

" Oppa nggak sibuk melayani tamu yang lain kan?" Dia menatapku dengan mata polos besarnya yang sangat indah.

Aku meletakkan dua orang juice di atas meja. " Ani. Orang semacam aku nggak mungkin sibuk, Nari.. Yang dibutuhkan disini pelayan yang punya modal tampang seperti Siwon atau Teukie hyung dan Kyuhyun. Atau yang imut seperti Henry." Aku terkekeh.

Nari menatapku polos. " Berarti aku special yah? Aku kan pelanggan Shindong oppa.." Yeojya itu ikutan tertawa kecil.

Dia suka sekali menggodaku..

" Ya.. Ya.. Kau special banget. Karena kau satu- satunya pelangganku. Jadi aku punya arti bekerja di café ini selain tukang nganterin pesanan." Balasku sambil menyeruput orange juice.

Nari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. " Di café ini macam- macam yah.. Ada sepasang namja yang mengobrol mesra. Ada juga seorang yeojya yang bersama dengan namja yang sangat cantik."

Aku ikut mengalihkan pandangan kearah pandang Nari. " Meski begitu, tetap mereka pelanggan."

" Arraseo.."

" Bagaimana perasaanmu? Lebih baik?"

" Aniyo." Nari menyeruput orange juicenya. " Rasanya aku mau memukul Yoochun oppa sampai babak belur." Dia tertawa sendirian.

" Kriminal." Balasku dan tawa Nari semakin kencang.

" Ya, oppa! Kalau aku nggak berotak criminal, perasaanku nggak akan lega!" Guraunya. " Aku ini bisa jadi yeojya yang mengerikan loh.. Beda dari penampilanku." Dia mengeluarkan senyum licik. " Atau mungkin aku bisa mengempesi ban mobil Yoochun oppa, menimpuknya dengan kaleng kosong, mengambil sepatu olah raganya."

" Dasar anak kecil.. Daripada kau memikirkan hal- hal itu, lebih baik pulang, cuci kaki dan tidur." Balasku lagi.

Nari cemberut. " Oppa bukannya memberikan ide baik malahan meledekku."

" Ah, aku punya ide baik kok.. Itu kalau kau mau menerimanya."

" Apa?" Kedua mata indahnya memerangkapku lagi.

" Malam ini.. Kau mau ikut denganku malam ini nggak?"

Dia membulatkan matanya. " Oppa mau mengajakku kencan yah?"

Wajahku mulai panas dan degup jantungku kacau. Bahkan konyolnya tanganku agak gemetaran. " I-itu kalau kau mau. Aku nggak mengajakmu kencan.. Hanya mau membantumu meringankan penderitaan aja.."

Nari tertawa lepas. " Okee.. Nanti malam jam delapan aku menunggu oppa di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu ya.. Setuju?" Yeojya manis itu mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan wajahku. Dia tersenyum lembut menatapku.

Dengan hati- hati aku melingkarkan satu jari kelingkingku di jarinya. Kami saling mengaitkan jari.

" Nae. Setuju." Balasku sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

.

" Hyuung! Aku izin pulang cepat ya."

Teukie hyung menatapku sejenak.

" Shindong hyung mau kencaaan, looohh~" Suara usil itu datang dari Hyukkie yang cerewet. Dia merangkul lengan Henry sambil cengengesan kepadaku.

" Mwo? Gege punya pacar? Apa noona manis yang sering ditemani gege dua hari ini?" Magnae itu menatapku selidik.

Gantian aku menatap kedua namja itu bête. " Urusan pribadi. Jangan selidik begitu, dong.."

Kyuhyun menepuk bahuku sambil geleng- geleng sok. " Udah nggak usah ditutupi.. Kita semua tahu kalau hyung naksir dia. Ya nggak Teukie hyung? Siwon hyung? Bukannya Siwon hyung kemarin bilang begitu?"

Kutatap Siwon. " Jadi si bocah gereja udah berani bergosip?"

Siwon nyengir kuda. " Mian hyung.. Habis kelihatan banget kalau hyung menyukainya. Nee.. Benar sama dia?"

Aku diam.

" Kuizinkan Shindong.. Sana kau pergi temui dia. Nggak baik membuat pelanggan menunggu terlalu lama." Suara lembut itu menyita perhatianku. Kutatap Teukie hyung yang tersenyum kepadaku. " Anggaplah kau melakukan tugas di luar café.."

" Jinjja hyung? Boleh?"

Teukie hyung mengangguk. " Boleh.."

Dia memang bos yang paling hebat!

" Nah, hyung.. Ini.." Wookie memberikanku sebuah bungkusan yang tertutup kain warna biru. " Ini makanan kecil, hyung belum makan malam kan? Ajaklah dia makan malam hyung."

" Itu buatanku juga looh.." Sungmin menepuk bahu Wookie sambil tersenyum. " Good luck, Shindong hyung!"

Kuambil bekal yang dibungkuskan Wookie itu. " Gomawo, chingudeul." Aku menunduk dekali dihadapan mereka. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sudah hampir jam delapan malam. Nggak baik membuat seorang yeojya menunggu di malam hari kan?

Tapi.. Selama apapun aku menunggu di tempat janjian itu..

Nari nggak datang..

0o0o0o0o0

" Oppa mianhaaaee!" Baru aja café buka, Nari langsung masuk dan menghampiriku dengan wajah memelas nyaris menangis. Dua tangannya ditangkupkan didepan wajahnya yang menunduk.

" Mianhae?"

" Se-semalam saat aku mau ketempat itu, Yoochun oppa menemuiku. Dia bilang mau bicara.. Kukira hanya sebentar. Ternyata dia mengajakku makan malam. Mian.. Aku nggak bisa mengabari karena aku nggak tahu nomor ponsel oppa.. Mianhaeee…" Suaranya agak serak dan gemetar. Sepertinya dia ketakutan.

Aku diam sejenak menatapnya. " Dia.. Memintamu kembali kepadanya?"

Nggak ada respon dari Nari.

" Dia memintamu kembali ya?"

Nari menunduk. Sepertinya tebakanku benar.. Dan sepertinya Nari.. Menerimanya..

Sakit.. Ini baru sakit..

" O_"

" Pulanglah.."

" Eh?" Nari menatapku shock. " O-oppa.. Kau marah?"

Kucoba tersenyum kepadanya. " Sekarang kau kan udah nggak sedih lagi, jadi pulanglah. Tugasku sudah selesai.." Aku membungkuk sopan dihadapannya dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Aku tahu Nari memandangiku, tapi aku nggak menoleh. Aku masuk ke ruang staff dan diam disana sampai Hyukkie masuk dan bilang padaku kalau Nari sudah pergi.

Sambil menangis..

Ternyata aku nggak lebih buruk dari namja yang mempermainkannya.

Kau bilang kau menyukainya Shin Donghee? Tapi kau melukainya sekarang.. Kau payah.. Dasar namja gendut tukang makan..

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Dia mencarimu hyung.. Nggak mau menemuinya?" Siwon menemuiku yang memilih diam di ruang ganti staf cafe. " Dia kelihatan sedih, loh.. Kutawarkan untuk menemani, dia menolak. Dia bilang ingin ditemani olehmu.."

" Aku sedang nggak enak hati."

" Tapi itu bukan prinsip café kita hyung." Siwon menepuk pundakku.

" Sudah, Siwonnie.. Biar aku yang bicara."

Saat mendengar suara Teukie hyung, aku menengadah menatapnya. Siwon berjalan keluar meninggalkan kami.

" Hyung, mianhae tapi.."

" Kau kabur darinya."

" Eh?"

" Kau menghilang darinya karena kau terluka. Apa kau benar- benar mencintainya?" Teukie hyung menatapku serius. Nggak ada senyum diwajahnya.

" Hyung. Aku.."

" Kalau kau menyukainya seharusnya kau ada di saat dia dalam kondisi apapun. Meski dia bahagia dengan orang lain, kau harus mau mendukungnya. Apa salahnya kalau mungkin dia masih belum mencintaimu? Kau bisa memulainya lagi, kan..? Setidaknya kau harus percaya, apapun yang terjadi kalau dia memang untukmu, dia akan kembali kepadamu.."

" Hyung…"

Teukie hyung mengusap kepalaku. " Aku tahu uri Shin Donghee bukan namja yang akan menelantarkan yeojya yang dicintainya. Kau tentu nggak mau menyesal kan? Sekarang dia sedih karena kau menjauhinya.. Apa kau mau dia menyerah dan menjauhimu? Yeojya itu mudah menyerah kalau yang dilakukannya itu percuma."

Menyerah? Kalau Nari menyerah itu artinya dia nggak akan menemuiku lagi kan?

Aku langsung berdiri. " Aku nggak mau. Aku bahkan belum bilang kalau aku mencintainya."

Teukie hyung tersenyum. " Keluarlah.. Temui dia."

" Nae, hyung." Aku langsung berlari keluar dari ruang staff. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempat Hyukkie, mencari Nari.

" Dia udah pergi hyung." Kyuhyun mendekatiku.

" Pergi?"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan padaku secarik kertas notes. " Dia titip ini padaku."

Kuambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Oppa, mianhae.. Hari ini Yoochun oppa kembali memutuskanku. Aku butuh teman. Bodoh memang kalau aku bilang aku butuh oppa.. Tapi sekalin oppa, aku nggak tahu mau cerita ke siapapun lagi._

_Hari ini adafestival di dekat namsan tower. Oppa mau datang? Karena aku ada disana.._

Namsan?

Sret! Dengna cepat kulepaskan tuxedo pelayanku dan menanggalkannya di meja Hyukkie. Aku langsung berlari keluar dari café. Aku dengar dongsaengku berteriak memanggilku, tapi aku nggak perduli.

Brugh! Di persimpangan jalan, aku bertabrakan dengan seorang namja.

Namja tinggi dengan hidung mancung dan berambut coklat kemerahan itu menatapku kaget.

" Mi-mianhae." Ucapku cepat dan kembali berlari meninggalkannya.

Bukan waktunya meminta maaf untuk semua orang yang kutabrak. Aku harus menemukan Nari. Malam ini juga.. Akan kukatakan kalau aku mencintainya.

Nari..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Di depan Namsan tower sangat ramai. Penuh dengan orang- orang dan aneka pertunjukan khas Korea. Sulit menemukan yeojya sekecil Nari ditempat seramai ini kan!

" Ada acara apa?" Aku bertanya pada seorang namja yang berdiri disampingku.

Namja berwajah manis dan tampan itu menatapku. Dia sama konyolnya dengan badut- badut yang ada di sini. Dia memakai topi berbentuk ikan Nemo. Waduh..

" Namsan festival.." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan melewati beberapa pengunjung yang ada di sana. Terlalu ramai.. Bagaimana caranya aku menemukan Nari?

Ctaar! Sebuah kembang api melesat dan berkobar di langit malam. Disusul oleh banyak kembang api lainnya dan seruan para pengunjung yang sangat heboh.

" Pabbbooooo!"

Eh!

Aku menoleh mencari asal suara itu.

"Yoochun oppa pabbbboooyaaaa!"

Benar suara Nari! Tapi dimana dia?

" Shindong opppaaaa!"

Dia memanggilku? Ahh.. Dia berseru seperti itupun orang nggak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Disini terlalu berisik.

" Mianhaaeee!"

Mianhae!

Aku menemukannya! Seorang yeojya bertubuh kecil yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap langit dengan menggunakan mantel putih. Itu Nari! Meski aku nggak melihat wajahnya, aku tahu itu dia. Jung Nari-ku.

" Shin_"

" Sudah!" Dengan segera aku menarik tangannya dan membuat seruannya berhenti. " Sudah jangan dilanjutkan. Aku memaafkanmu!"

" Shindong oppa? Kau menemukanku!"

Kutatap dia. Matanya merah habis menangis. " Bodoh.. Kau berteriak sekencang itu. Wajar kalau aku bisa menemukanmu."

Air mata Nari kembali menetes. " Mi-mianhae oppa.. Seharusnya aku datang malam itu. Seharusnya aku memilih menemui Shindong oppa dibanding menerima Yoochun oppa lagi. Mianhae.."

" Gwaenchana.." Segera kupeluk tubuh mungilnya. " Gwaenchana.."

" Oppa.." Dia terisak.

" Nari.. Ada yang mau kukatakan. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali dan kau harus mendengarnya ditengah kebisingan ini, ya.."

" Apa?"

" Saranghae.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dua setengah tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Sampai hari ini aku masih bersamanya. Bersama dengan yeojya yang pertama kali kucintai dan akan selamanya kucintai.

" Shindong…"

Aku berlari masuk ke kantor kecil di La Sourire café. Teukie hyung sudah menungguku bersama dengan Kangin hyung yang tengah memeriksa berkas café kami. " Nae, hyung?"

" Jadi kan?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk mantap. " Tentu!"

Sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan kedua namja itu aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Nari.

" Yeoboseyo, chagi.."

" Nae oppa? Wae?"

" Malam ini kau bisa datang kan ke La Sourire café?"

" Mwo? Malam ini? Ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum. " Kau datang aja. Bisa kan?"

" Nae, oppa. Jam berapa? Apa oppa nggak sibuk?"

" Jam delapan malam ini. Ani.. Malam ini kami tutup lebih awal."

" Ah, oke.. Aku masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan. Bye, oppa.." Nari menutup teleponnya.

Sekarang yeojya mungil itu memiliki sebuah butik sendiri. Cita- citanya menjadi desainer kini mulai terwujud. Dengan usahanya, dia membuka sebuah toko kecil yang menjual bermacam pakaian hasil rancangannya sendiri.

Kurogoh saku tuxedoku.

Nari.. Kuharap kau menerimanya..

.

Malam.. Hampir jam delapan..

" Heyo! Kalian sudah siap?" Kudengar Hyukkie bertanya dengan suara ceria. " Malam ini harus berjalan sempurna, lho.. Haeee! Semua balonnya sudah dipasang belum?"

" Nae, chagi. Sudah kupasang semua.."

" Oke! Lilinnya Heechul hyung!"

" Aku tahu, Hyukkie.."

" Musik Henly dan Mimi hyung!"

" Jangan panggil Mimi gege-ku begitu!" Henry cemberut sambil memeluk lengan Zhoumi manja dan satu tangannya memegang biolanya.

Hyukkie nyengir.

" Sudah selesai tugasnya Hyukkie?" Sungmin mendekatinya sambil tersenyum meledek.

" Makanan special sudah siap." Wookie menepuk lenganku.

" Nae.."

" Malam ini aku akan melayani dengan baik." Gumam Hankyung hyung.

Kutatap hyungku. " Gomawo hyung.."

" Ini hyung.. Ganti bajumu.." Kibum memberikanku satu stel jas.

Aku buru- buru mengambilnya dan mengganti pakaianku di kamar mandi. Saat aku keluar, Siwon sudah menungguku. Dia mengambil pakaian kerjaku. " Semoga berhasil, hyung.."

" Nae.."

" Heyo.. Kenapa masih disini Shindong? Sebentar lagi.." Yesung hyung menemuiku dan menarikku keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Dia datang!" Seruan terakhir datang dari Kyuhyun.

Kuatur nafasku.

Kulihat yeojya manis itu muncul di hadapan pintu masuk café. Saat ia kelihatan, Henry memainkan biolanya dan Zhoumi memainkan pianonya senada dengan musik Henry. Lampu- lampu temaran menyala di sekeliling café.

Nari kelihatan shock.

Hankyung hyung dan Siwon berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan sangat sopan, Hankyung hyung mengambil tas yang dibawa Nari dan Siwon menuntunnya mendekatiku yang berdiri di sebuah meja yang dihias bunga oleh Hyukkie dan Wookie.

" O-oppa.. Ada apa ini?"

" Kau suka?" Tanyaku sambil menggeser kursinya.

Nari masih diam kebingungan.

" Kau nggak mau duduk?"

" Bu-bukan begitu.. Aku.. Aku.."

Aku tertawa kecil. Kurasa kau mau yang lain.

" Ehh?" Dia menatapku bingung.

Kuraih saku jasku dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sejak tadi pagi kusimpan secara hati- hati. Aku menyerahkannya kepada Nari, saat melihat benda ditanganku yeojya itu mengatupkan mulutnya nggak percaya.

Nari menatapku shock. Matanya berkaca- kaca. " O-oppa?"

" Jung Nari.. Kau mau menikah denganku?"

" Oppa melamarku!" Dia berseru nggak percaya.

" Salah ya?"

Nari menggeleng kuat. " Oppa mempersiapkan ini untukku?"

Aku mengangguk sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut. " Spesial untuk hari ini aku meminjam café untuk rencanaku. Kau mau kan.. Menerimanya?" Kubuka kotak hitam kecil itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin kepada Nari.

Nari menatapku haru. Air matanya mengalir.

" Kau mau?"

" Ne, oppa.. Aku bersedia.." Nari langsung memelukku erat.

Aku balas memeluknya erat. Jung Nari.. Yeojya yang kucintai.. Malam ini aku berjanji di depan café yang paling penting dalam hidupku, aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku nggak akan mempermainkanmu seperti orang itu mempermainkanmu.

Aku mencintaimu…

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Special story -pake telor- selesai..

Sesuai yang aku bilang.. Shindong x Nari.. :D

Huuff… Nggak bisa banyak komen. Aku seneng banget akhirnya Sourire café ini bener- bener tamat. Kuucapkan terima kasih sebanyak- banyaknya buat semua readers yang sejak awal sampai sekarang setia membaca cerita ini. Aku nggak bisa menyebutkan kalian satu- satu saking banyaknya.

Dan dengan menyebutkan nama kalian, aku rasa itu nggak cukup..

Jadi aku peluk aja, ya.. *peyuk readers atu-atu#digatak Yesung oppa*

Hhihi…

Nahhh… Semuanya… Karena series ini benar-benar berakhir. Okaaii.. Sammmmpaaaiii Jummmpaaa lagii…

Semoga series ini juga berkesan kayak Kim Family Series dan The Future Series yah.. :D

Annyeong…

Review, pliiis….


End file.
